


paint the shade where skin and lip meet

by eloha



Series: for my muses [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Kissing, Banter, Begging, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Confessions, Daddy Kink, Drugs, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Hair-pulling, LITERALLY SO MUCH KISSING, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Sex while Under the Influence, Sexual Tension, Sloppy Makeouts, Softcore Porn, Touch-Starved, but like, rationally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: There's a certain power Kid holds; holds in this world, in everyday life, even in Law himself.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: for my muses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019581
Comments: 17
Kudos: 104





	paint the shade where skin and lip meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shelbsofawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelbsofawesome/gifts).



> So I got this out A LOT quicker than I expected, but I ended up Really loving this trope, and once I started writing I simply could Not Stop.
> 
> It's said in the one shot, but Law is a med student in residency and literally my only knowledge of this comes from Grey's anatomy skvkskd, so if it does Not sound believable? Then that's why, but as always, I made an attempt! And also.. I projected the hell out of my tolerance for 'being under the influence' onto these lovely little characters, so that's something to keep in mind while reading.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy ^.^ and sorry for any typos!

The front door slamming shut jostles Kid out of his sleep, groaning in annoyance at the pack of beer being slammed on the counter. Kid peeks an eye open just in time to see the scowl on his best friend and roommates face. Kid’s lip twitches in mild amusement. 

“What is it this time?” Kid asks humorously, raising up from the couch. 

Law’s jaw cinches and Kid knows he’s grinding his teeth together. 

“Nothing,” Law huffs, “I’m just fucking _peachy_.” 

Kid chuckles under his breath when Law storms off to his room, the door slamming closed behind him. If he knew the med student was going to be home early, he would’ve already started cooking, but oh well. When Law throws a tantrum like this, he usually sticks it out in his room until it blows over. 

So with that thought in mind, Kid stands up, arms stretching above him and immediately making a beeline to the beer. Kid can hear Law grumbling and muttering curses under his breath even from this distance, but he ignores it in favor of filling up the fridge, leaving one of the bottles out for himself. 

If, or when, Law is ready to talk about whatever’s bothering him, then he’ll talk about it without Kid having to ask. The time passes, and passes, and just as Kid is plating the steak Law walks up to him, looking much calmer than before. 

“Sorry,” Law mutters, taking the plate away. 

Kid doesn’t know what Law's apologizing for, but instead of teasing him like usual, he keeps quiet. Law sets his plate down on the table, rummaging in the fridge for his own beer. 

“That stupid hospital,” Law finally spits out when he sits down, and Kid looks over the counter, grinning widely while he cuts into his steak, “stupid people, you would think we’re all grown adults right, right?” 

Law asks rhetorically, Kid chews his steak slowly if only to keep Law talking. It’s amusing when Law is fed up because it rarely happens. Most of the time it’s Kid barging into their shared place, irritation rolling off him in waves. Where Kid is reasonable during Law’s annoyed moments, Law doesn’t hesitate to prod at Kid’s nerves when he’s irritated. 

One day he’ll try to do the same, but Kid never thought it’d be a good idea to rile up a man that knows all kind of tricks about the human anatomy. 

“ _No_ ,” Law’s hands fly in the air, knife and fork clattering on the table, “ _they did this surgery last time_ , _let me assist you_ , _Brandon is totally hooking up with Monica_.” 

Kid chokes on his steak with the last comment, eyes watering up with tears. He washes the food down with a sip of beer, and when he’s free from almost dying because of steak, Kid barks out a laugh, wiping the tears that formed under his eye. 

“I’m glad this is amusing to you Eustass-ya, frankly, I’m tired of it. I don’t care who’s fucking who, or who’s crying over not getting the surgery they wanted. Is it so hard to do the job we were placed there to do?” 

It’s easy for Kid to agree, although he would never understand. He can’t count the number of times he’s seen Law hunched over a book, bags under his eyes only for the very next day to come in with another load of books, papers strewn over his small little desk. 

Kid wouldn’t say he has it easy, exactly. The mechanic shop he works for is always bustling, vehicles brought in on a daily basis, and one would be amazed at how carelessly people take care of their cars. 

But still, Law’s _always_ on the move, constantly learning, intaking coffee to keep himself awake because of the horrid hours at the hospital. Kid feels for him, he really does, which is why he takes up most of the housework if only to not add more onto Law’s already full plate. 

“You might be the only one complainin’,” Kid teases, relishing in the glare Law places his way. 

“The hell is that supposed to mean?” 

Kid hums, taking a sip of his beer before he answers. 

“Maybe you just need a good lay.” 

Law arches an eyebrow. 

“Yes Eustass-ya, that’s the _perfect_ idea,” Law’s voice drips with heavy sarcasm, “what I need is a _good lay_. Why the hell would I want to go out when I’m already up to shit at the hospital.” 

“I can see the error in my statement.” 

“You’re so funny.” Law mocks a laugh, “when was the last time _you_ even got laid?” 

That’s actually a good question... 

Both of them used to get laid pretty often. Law would come in limping; Kid would come in with a bounce in his step. All he knows is that somewhere between Law’s residency and Kid finding this job, he hasn’t had time to find someone easy enough to fuck. 

“I had that hot blonde a few months ago.” Kid points out. 

What was his name again? Coby, Kyle... it started with- 

“I bet you don’t even remember their name.” 

Kid grins widely, “I don’t, but I remember he had a tight ass and killer hair- _ah_ ,” Kid snaps his fingers, “that’s his name, Killer.” 

“How you were even able to fuck a man named _Killer_ is a mystery in and of itself.” 

“That’s true.” 

Come to think of it, he’s called him a few times in these past months. Kid wonders why he never answered. 

“Anyways,” Law sighs, pushing back from his chair with an empty plate- 

Kid must have been caught up in his thoughts because he didn’t even realize Law was done eating. 

“Wanna get shit faced and talk about how boring our lives are?” 

“You always have the best ideas.” Kid lilts.

∞ 

Kid, miraculously, whipped out a little packet of weed after he got done eating. Law already had beer sat on their small coffee table, a bad action movie playing in the background, but Law doesn’t pay attention to that.

Law keeps his eyes on his best friend, watching as he sits close to the table, breaking weed apart to lay it on the paper. 

“Been a while since we’ve done this.” Law says. 

“Just like old times.” Kid smiles, red strands of hair whipping across his face when he turns to Law, and he can’t help but return the expression. 

“I didn’t even think you could still roll.” 

“Coming from butter fingers itself,” Kid scoffs. 

“That was _one_ time, only _once_ ,” Law huffs, crossing his legs on the floor, “and I was already crossfaded.” 

Kid laughs, “what a night that was, that was when-” 

“When _you_ made me call that guy, and I fucking embarrassed myself.” 

Kid gasps, throwing a hand over his heart dramatically yet clutching the half-rolled paper with perfect precision. 

“I didn’t make you do anything, you kept talking about how big his dick was- which it was.” Kid nods, “that was a huge dick. What was his name again?” 

Law sighs in dread. 

“Doflamingo.” 

“Can’t believe I forgot that, whatever happened to that dude? Last I remembered you said it was serious.” 

Law blushes, not because of the beer already giving him a tingling feeling, and also not because he hasn’t told Kid this, but because _why_ exactly he and Doflamingo stopped talking. 

“Yeah,” Law groans, “he’s on the board of directors at the hospital my residency is at.” 

Law watches with amusement at Kid fumbling for the joint that slipped out of his hand, crimson eyes widen and Law nods. 

“I know-” 

“That’s like Grey’s an-” 

“ _I know_ Kid, dear god I know. It was such a mess, I don’t even want to talk about it. I tried to burn the damn memory from my thoughts.” Law confesses. 

That was the last person Law was with, and that was like, almost a year ago. Law’s sure when, and if, he gets laid, he just might weep with joy. 

“Our love lives kinda suck.” Kid admits, eyes squinted while he lights up the joint. 

Law hums in agreement, chugging back half of his beer and accepting the weed when it’s offered to him. Law inhales sharply, relishing in the burn of his lungs, alcohol coursing through his veins. Smoke quickly fills up the apartment on his exhale. 

“It kind of does. Life, in general, has been sucking quite lately.” 

Law watches Kid take a puff and another, closing his eyes and sitting back on one hand, tilting his head back to blow a cloud in the air. 

“A shame we’re not the ones being sucked, eh?” 

“Wow, how long did it take you to come up with that one Kid.” 

“It comes to me naturally.” 

Law rolls his eyes, snatching the joint out of Kid’s fingers and he chuckles lightly. 

They do that for a while, passing biting retorts back and forth, the living room fogging up with good weed, and Law thinks about how it really has been a long time since they’ve done this. They became friends in college, so this was an everyday occurrence back then. 

It’s been a few years now, and even though they’ve been sharing an apartment for a while, Law can’t remember the last time they sat around and got high and drunk, talking about nothing in particular. 

“You think we’ll ever fall in love?” 

Law chokes on his beer, swallowing quickly to wipe at his mouth. 

“That’s... sudden.” 

“Is it?” Kid murmurs as if in afterthought, “I don’t know, I mean we are halfway through life.” 

“We’re in our mid-twenties Kid.” 

“My parents fell in love with each other in their mid-twenties.” 

Well, when Kid puts it that way, his parents did too, not wasting any time after they got married to have Law. 

“So, what, you want to get married?” 

Law’s at that pleasurable level of when the alcohol and weed start mixing together, making him feel light and floaty, and even with that haze clouding over his eyes, he can see the way Kid blushes very clearly. 

“No,” Kid spits out, picking at a loose thread on the couch, “I mean, I wouldn’t mind.” 

“I never took you for a Shakespearean Eustass-ya,” Law teases, jabbing a finger under Kid’s ribs knowing that’s a tickle spot. 

Kid squeaks, and Law laughs loudly, beer sloshing in his bottle. 

“You know I had to take that creative writing course.” Kid grumbles, and Law tries to hide his snicker, remembering how _pissed_ Kid was storming in his dorm to tell him that. 

“I’m just teasing you,” Law smirks, before continuing seriously, “I think about it sometimes, but then I go back to how they would feel with me spending long hours at the hospital, living up there instead of at home. When I get to thinkin’ that I start finding the idea of love to be a hindrance.” 

“That’s just like you to say.” Kid teases, chugging half his beer. 

Law tilts his head in question. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean you sayin’ love would be a hindrance instead of your job.” 

“Well love ain’t gonna put the food on the table.” 

Kid cackles loudly, eyes scrunching up in a way Law would almost call beautiful, and _wow_ , he must really be more fucked up than he first thought. 

“You’re a bore Trafalgar.” 

“Yeah? Well, I don’t see you making it look easy.” Law quips, pouting a little bit. 

“It’s not really easy though.” Kid murmurs, head falling back onto the couch cushion. 

“What are you saying?” Law muses, it’s not like Kid of all people to get in his feelings. Maybe his lack of sexual activity is getting to him. 

“I don’t know.” The redhead mumbles, “I think the ceiling is spinning.” 

“You’re not nearly drunk, or high enough for that.” 

Kid’s head rocks to the side and Law’s heart thuds in his chest. Kid’s looking at him so fondly, the space around them littered with empty beer bottles and an old ashtray they bought together- they've bought everything in here together. Why is Law thinking about that now of all times? 

“Let’s make a pact.” 

Law’s lip twitches in amusement. 

“A pact?” 

“Uh huh,” Kid grins, “if we don’t find anyone by the age of 70, we gotta marry each other.” 

Law knows for a fact he blushes, and not a small one, oh no, Law flushes all the way to his ears and Kid’s eyes widen. The redhead splutters, raising up quickly, running a hand through his hair. 

“Shit,” Kid huffs, blushing all on his own, “I don’t know why I said that, it was stupid.” 

Law wants to speak, say something to make them fall into a fit of laughter, but the only thing on his mind is that it's been _years_ , and the only person who has stuck around is Kid. He’s been there since before he graduated college and after when he started his first year of residency, and even now on his third year. 

Kid has been there through everything that was good and bad in Law’s life, and Law’s a fucking idiot for not realizing something like this sooner. 

“I’d do it.” 

Kid’s head whips towards Law, eyes widened, hand paused in the air. 

“What’d you say?” 

“By 70,” maybe even before then, “I’ll marry you.” 

Kid flushes in a way Law’s never seen, face going almost as red as his hair, and holy fucking hell he’s _gorgeous_. Law really is an idiot, he doesn’t even realize he’s moving until he can practically see his reflection in those irises. 

“I’ve never told you before,” Law starts, sitting back on his knees in front of Kid, “but I think you’re beautiful.” 

Law hums in surprise when Kid closes the distance between them, smashing their lips together. It’s not so much as a kiss, both men fumbling and awkward, but Kid’s lips are softer than Law imagined they would be. 

“’m sorry,” Kid’s eyelashes flutter, “was that-” 

“Good, yeah.” Fuck yeah. 

Law places his hands on the side of Kid’s face, closing his eyes this time when they seal their lips together, and this is better. Law kisses once and then twice, loving how Kid pushes for more but holds back. Both of them stare at each other, sharing breaths, something connecting before a thread snaps. 

Kid pushes, pressing and pressing until Law’s back clatters to the floor, their lips slipping together in a slow pace. Kid’s tongue brushes softly against Law’s bottom lip, and he opens eagerly for him, moaning at the taste of alcohol and weed, and _Kid_. Oh, Kid is miraculous with his kisses. He licks deeply into Law, swirling their tongues together until spit is forming and dripping out the side of their mouths. 

It holds none of the past awkwardness, it’s just both of them- best friends and roommates- Law and Kid. Kid dropping more of his weight on Law, and Law’s threading his fingers in red strands, pulling him closer. And fuck does it feel good, amazing. Law tilts his head for more, eyes clenched shut letting his best friend dominate the kiss. 

Law twitches against Kid’s thigh when he bites his bottom lip, tugging it and Law groans. His eyes blink open when Kid pulls back, both of them breathing heavily, looking as if it’s their first time ever seeing each other. 

“Why did it,” Law’s words get cut off with a gasp, Kid’s leg shifting just right on his cock, “ _fuck_ , why did it take us so long to do that.” 

Kid places a kiss under the stubble on Law’s chin, laughing breathlessly. 

“I didn’t think you wanted me to.” 

“I didn’t think so either.” Law admits, sheepishly glancing away when Kid looks up. 

“You want me to stop?” Kid asks, yet he makes no move to stop. He keeps rutting his thigh on Law’s erection and he rocks into it, shaking his head. 

“Nuh uh.” 

Kid smirks, and much to Law’s chagrin he pulls away. He's one second away from asking why the hell he would do that, until Kid grabs the edge of his shirt, tugging it off. Law has seen him shirtless countless times, has faintly admired the dips and crevices of his body, but now he drags his hands over the muscle, biting his lip at how taunt Kid feels. 

“Pretty.” 

Law has memorized the human body perfectly, knows what to touch to make one twitch, make them spasm, but Kid’s body is different entirely. Law can’t press against him like how he would do someone so simply, Kid is not _simple_. Kid is intricate and complex, a mosaic of different knicks and scratches, and here he is towering above Law as if he wants to paint him the same exact picture. 

There’s no resistance from Law when Kid traces the bottom of his shirt that’s already ridden, Law raises up, arms above his head so Kid can tug at the garment and fling it off into some direction. And if Law thought the feeling of Kid from before was exquisite, he’s speechless now. Kid’s huge, covering over Law, and slipping down his body, pressing kisses to his clavicle and the top of his tattoo, trailing further down. 

“I’ve always liked these,” Kid murmurs, fingertip tracing over Law’s ink, “they suit you.” 

Law shudders when Kid splays his hand out, fingers rough and palm calloused, the signs of him spending all day working on cars or going to the gym. There's a certain power Kid holds, holds in this world, in everyday life, even in Law himself. 

Kid makes it as if he was the one who put the needle to his skin, plush lips dragging across every inch of his tattoo and Law’s head knocks back, hands falling to the floor, clenching them up into a ball. He’s achingly hard in his pants, and Law knows it’s obvious, he doesn’t even know if Kid is hard, all he can feel is himself throbbing, no hint of friction to get himself off. 

“ _Kid_.” Law gasps, looking down to see the redhead already staring at him. 

“What is it?” 

All nonchalant, Law should have known. He knows how Kid plays after the stories he’s told him, but Law never expected himself to be another. 

Law rocks his hips up, licking at his lips. 

“Touch me.” Law would never admit to him begging, but that’s how it comes out. His voice is strung tight, neediness seeping through after not being touched for so long. 

“But I am touching you.” Kid bats his eyelashes innocently and Law hits him with a glare. 

Two can play that damn game. 

Law grins wickedly at Kid’s groan, mouth parting when Law grips his hair and tugs. He spreads his legs widely, jostling Kid’s leg out of the way until both of them are in between his. 

“I want you to touch me,” Law drawls, head falling back just so he can tug harder on Kid’s hair. 

At first, when Kid told him he had a weakness for it Law chalked it up to some simple hair pulling. It was years ago, and Law doesn’t know why he remembered it now, but he doesn’t regret it, not with the heated look he gets in return from Kid. 

“Alright, alright.” Kid chuckles huskily. 

Law rubs soothing circles against his scalp, and Kid damn near _purrs_. My god, he _leans_ into the touch just like a kitten would, and Law is instantly smitten. Kid drags his hands down Law’s sides, over his thighs to spread them open, fingers digging into soft muscle. 

“I didn’t-” Law swallows back an embarrassing moan, fingers clenching in tresses again, back arching at Kid rubbing his face on Law’s crotch. 

“You didn’t, what?” Kid teases, and Law’s mind blanks because Kid starts mouthing over him. 

Law keens high in his throat, hand falling helplessly out of Kid’s hair just to tangle in his own. Kid’s not making any moves to free Law’s cock, and Law wants to say he didn’t expect this, only wanted a hand to jerk him off, but Law’s tongue is heavy, thoughts muddled. 

“Shit Law,” Kid gasps and Law can’t look anywhere but at the ceiling, “you’re sensitive, aren’t you.” 

Kid doesn’t ask, and he doesn’t have to. The reaction is clear when Kid barely drags his thumb over the bulge in Law’s sweats, and his back arches off the floor, tugging at his hair. 

“ _More_ ,” Law urges, following Kid’s touch, “Kid I- I need more.” 

Law brings pleading eyes to his best friend. Kid looks dazed for a second before he starts fumbling at Law’s pants to yank them down, his boxers following, and Law whines when he’s free. 

“Ah damn,” Kid groans. 

Law chances a glance down to not only see his bruised member, but also Kid’s own bulge, and this was a mistake. There’s no way in hell Law’s going to just let Kid get him off and leave that dick untouched. Law should’ve known, only a man like Kid can brag about his past endeavors the way he did and not be packing. Kid looks fucking _huge_ and Law’s mouth is salivating. 

“Tell me to stop.” Kid says, and Law was just about to tell him the same thing. 

If they go further than this then there’ll be no turning back. They wouldn’t be best friends or roommates, Law doesn’t know _what_ they would be, all he knows is that he wants Kid. Whether it’s in this moment or a few years down the line, maybe even in a past life, Law fucking _wants_ Kid. 

Law keeps his mouth shut and Kid visibly grits his teeth. 

“Tell me you don’t want me Law.” 

It’s so damn obvious that he does. 

“I want you.” Law says. 

“Law.” 

That whisper of his name almost comes out pained and Law raises up, shoving Kid’s pants down. 

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Law retorts lightly, “and I want you. Fuck Kid, I want you so badly.” 

Their kiss is sloppy at best with both of them struggling to take Kid’s sweats off, and when they’re gone they fall to the ground, gasping and moaning at how their cocks slide against his each other. Law breaks the kiss to whimper, spreading his legs as if they’re not spread enough. Kid licks at his throat, running his teeth along the skin, sucking it into his mouth, and Law’s not hiding how much he loves the attention. 

“Need you,” Law’s breath hitches, “Kid I need you.” 

“You’re so eager for it baby.” 

Law whines, _loudly_. Kid’s voice is nothing but a rasp, baritone rugged and playful, spelling that taunt out on Law’s skin, and he nods his head. 

“Uh huh.” 

Kid chuckles, spit slapping down on Law’s clavicle when Kid starts sliding down. Law watches, enraptured, as Kid settles between his legs, grabbing the base of his cock. Kid’s touch is firm, which is expected, but he didn’t think his hand would be engulfing him. It's almost comical to look at if Kid didn’t start jacking him off slowly. The touch is dry until Kid palms the head of his cock, twisting and tugging at his member. Law starts trembling, clawing at the floor, snapping his eyes closed. 

“Beautiful.” Kid murmurs, and then wet heat encases him. 

Law cries out at Kid bobbing his head, jerking off what’s not in his mouth, and Law is gone. Law feels like he’s burning up with every hollow of Kid’s cheeks, the way he hums around him, moves his hand away to hold Law’s legs open. Kid’s doing all these tricks with his tongue, flicking it across Law’s slit, slurping around the length of him, the tip touching where cock meets balls when he damn near gags himself. 

“ _Kid_ -” 

Ah shit, Law’s not going to last, he’s too worked up and Kid feels way too good sucking him. 

“K- Kid,” Law tries again, tangling a hand in his hair, attempting to look down but Kid’s just not fucking stopping, and Law can barely even open his eyes, “I’m, _goddamn_ , fuck I’m about to cum.” 

Law doesn’t even realize but he’s started pushing and pulling Kid up and down his cock, and the fact that Law _knows_ Kid’s letting him do this does something else entirely to him. Kid has enough power and strength to go against Law, but he’s just letting him set the pace, and that alone- along with the visual. 

Holy fucking hell. 

When Law finally cracks his eyes open and gets a look at Kid, lips sloppy with spit, cheeks ruddy and eyes glazed over, staring intently at him. Law crashes over the edge and Kid sinks all the way, swallowing down Law’s load, and the sound he makes is utterly debauched. He’s twitching in aftershocks, numb from his head to his toes. Kid pops off and Law slits his eyes open to see Kid with this shit eating grin, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“I’d ask if that was good,” Kid teases, tugging Law up from the floor easily, “but that pretty little expression says everything.” 

If Law had it in him to slap Kid then he would, but he doesn’t do anything except slump forward when his best friend stands up and Law wraps his legs around his waist. 

“Where’re you takin’ me?” Law works his jaw a little, forehead plastered on Kid’s shoulder. He’s still breathing heavily, but in Law’s defense it’s been a while since he’s had any action. 

“I hope you didn’t think I was done with you.” Kid kisses his temple sweetly, despite the words sounding like a threat.

∞ 

“ _Kid_ ,” Law whines, squirming under Kid’s ministrations.

He’d be a lying man if he said the scene unfolding in front of him right now isn’t arousing. Law is fucking _stunning_ , he doesn’t hold back on voicing any of his pleasures, those golden eyes of his blown wide, skin flushed and sweaty. Kid’s never going to get him out of his head, but with the way he’s fingering Law open- and just sucked him to orgasm- Kid plans on making sure Law thinks of no one else but him. 

Lube squelches when Kid scissors three fingers apart, driving them in further, humming when Law clenches up around him. He must be _loving_ this, all the attention he’s getting. Law is a spoiled brat, and he usually says little teasing jabs to try and get Law riled up. But with the way Law is just _taking_ it, fuck he’s not resisting anything at all, and that type of docility has Kid speechless. 

Kid’s heard enough of Law’s stories to know that he like the fullness, goes pliant with any type of stretch. Kid wonders why he never got hard off that remark, it has his head swimming now. Law always had this glazed over look when he would talk about it- the same stare that’s being directed his way. Kid feels like if Law asked him for anything in this moment, he’d give it to him without hesitation. 

“’m ready,” Law slurs, “Kid I’m so fucking ready.” 

“Not yet.” Because where Law is spoiled, Kid is greedy. 

Kid curls his fingers, dragging the pads over Law’s walls, chuckling when Law squeals, his bedsheets being clawed at. 

“There?” Kid rasps, placing one hand next to Law’s head which is thrashing side to side. Fucking gorgeous. 

Kid licks his lips when Law’s breath starts hitching, mouth slack on a whine, eyes rolling at Kid consistently rubbing that bundle of nerves. Law is quickly twitching back to hardness, but Kid can’t stop at that. Now that he has Law placed under him, Kid needs more. He wants to know if Law gets sloppy with it, if that stoic and unmovable shell of his comes down until he’s nothing but rippling pleasure. 

“You’re so pretty baby.” Kid draws his knees up under Law’s thighs, not changing that angle. 

“I,” Law swallows heavily, “I need, Kid I _need you_.” 

Law’s usually raspy tone is drawn out into a shrill, and Kid groans. 

“Beg for it.” 

Golden eyes that are tinged red fly open, and Law snaps his mouth closed. 

“Huh?” 

“You want my dick, yeah?” 

Law licks his lips like he’s hungry for it, pulsating around Kid’s fingers and whining in protest when he removes them. He’d love to see if Law was gaping, but Kid can’t look away. Law’s eyelashes flutter at Kid tracing around his rim with a thumb. 

“Please,” barely even a whisper, “please Kid.” 

“Please what?” 

Law glances away, cheeks dusting over faintly, putting on the coy act. 

“That looks probably gotten you a lot things,” Kid hums, delightful when Law scowls, “you should know better Trafalgar.” 

Kid splays his hand out on Law’s thigh, spreading his knees under him. Kid pushes off his hand as he lines his cock up, and sure enough Law is gaping, hole twitching around nothing, just waiting to be filled. 

“I know everything about this little body of yours,” Kid murmurs, thumbs digging near hip bones, dragging Law down. 

Law moans at the first press, Kid breeching his hole, and his eyes go impossibly wide. It should make him sick for loving this reaction, but Kid knows how much Law likes big dicks, he could always sniff men out in a party and leave with them no problem. Kid gets a thrill knowing he’s about to fuck those men out of existence. 

With one smooth motion Kid bottoms out, clenching his teeth. Law’s still tight even after being fucked open, impossibly so. Kid doesn’t only adjust for Law, but for himself too, if he started driving into him now, he’d orgasm in a second. 

“ _Move_ ,” Law urges, wrapping his legs around Kid’s waist, heels digging into his spine, “please, please Kid.” 

Kid doesn’t know how he’s supposed to move with how snug Law is, but that urgent tone sends a shiver up his spine, and he tentatively rolls forward. Law’s sob is the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard, broken and needy when Kid starts rocking faster. 

“Like that,” Law sighs, grabbing at Kid’s arms, “come here.” 

Kid drops to his elbows without fuss, groaning when Law slots their lips together with a quick kiss, hands sliding up his back. Law stares at him in a daze, and Kid feels about the same. There’s no more talking, barely even a sound except for the way they’re panting in tandem. Law’s nails drag on his back when Kid thrusts harder, balls slapping against Law’s skin. 

Kid drops some of his weight, caging Law onto his bed, licking and sucking bruising marks on his clavicle, relishing in the lovely keens that gifts him. The bed rocks with each drive, both of them sliding up. Kid angles his hips, his groan coming out pained because of how Law is scratching him up, crying out near his ear. 

“Fuck,” Law gasps. 

Kid travels his lips up, kissing every inch of skin that he can reach. Law’s soft under him, skin smooth and glowing. He leans back only enough to gaze at Law, practically nose to nose, snapping his hips, tip punching on that spot until Law’s eyes are rolling back. 

“Da-” Law bites his lips, and Kid smirks wickedly, picking up speed. 

“C’mon,” Kid teases, leaning down to lick across the shell of Law’s ear, jewelry clinking when he runs his teeth across them, “say it baby, you know you want to.” 

Kid purposefully hits Law’s prostate, his own balls drawing up every time Law clenches, shudders, moaning out something incoherent. There’s nothing on Kid’s mind except Law and the way he’s falling apart. 

“In me,” Law mewls, “cum in me daddy.” 

Kid’s pace falters, hips stuttering. Even though he knew what was coming, taunted and coaxed Law into it, the sound of Law calling him daddy has him rutting forward mindlessly. 

“Yes, yes,” Law chants breathlessly, legs slipping off Kid’s back, “oh _daddy_ , fuck me harder.” 

“Ah shit,” Kid groans, thrusts going sloppy but that must be what Law wants because he starts whining loudly, voice husky and hoarse. 

“About to cum,” Law breathes, and Kid nods. 

“Me too.” 

Law turns his head, nipping the lobe of his ear. 

“I want to feel you inside me.” 

What a sick fucking man. 

Kid sinks balls deep, gasping as pleasure washes over him, giving Law exactly what he wants. Something splatters on his chest and Kid almost loses it knowing Law came with him. Blood is rushing in his ears and he could’ve screamed, or maybe that was Law. The only thing he’s aware of is how his dick feels, spent, wrapped around Law’s loose walls that are wet with his release. 

Law is panting harshly beneath him, hands falling lifelessly to the side, and it takes a lot to even breathe. Kid feels like he’s putting in a lot of work when he leisurely pulls out, Law choking on a moan, whimpering under his breath. 

“Holy shit.” Kid gasps, rolling off Law to lay next to him. 

“You’re a good fuck.” 

Kid slaps Law’s thigh lightly, both of them laughing. 

“Wish I had my plug.” 

Kid whips his head to the side, but Law’s eyes are closed in content, mouth parting. 

“Hey you wanna-” 

“Not a fucking chance,” Kid huffs. No way in fucking hell is he going to plug his best friend up with _his_ cum deep inside of him. Kid will never let this man go. 

“You’re no fun.” 

“Maybe you’re just a slut.” 

Law laughs amusingly, turning over to look at Kid, trailing an inked up finger over his pec. 

“I’ve always loved that crass little tongue of yours.” Law admits, and Kid would never admit that he blushes. Instead he glances away. 

“Whatever.” Kid mumbles, cheeks undeniably heating up when Law places a kiss on one. 

“You’re pretty when you blush.” Law says it softly, too softly. 

The moment turning a little bit too intimate, both men staring at each other with equal looks of longing, love shared throughout the years. God, Kid hopes Law doesn’t look at him differently after tonight. 

“Are you-” 

“You better not ask if I’m drunk.” Law retorts, “you know, for someone who had the self-proclaimed fuckboy title, you’re pretty insecure darling.” 

Kid huffs in annoyance, “you’ve got a mouth on you.” 

“That I do.” Law purrs, and Kid rolls his eyes, swatting Law’s hand away when he starts trailing it down. 

“I need to take a shower,” Kid grunts, feeling the sweat and cum stick to his skin. He could also use another beer, preferably with Law while they sit on their patio, maybe share another joint. 

“Not yet,” Law replies, straddling Kid before he can even get up. 

Kid groans when his cum seeps out of Law’s ass and onto his stomach, gripping his waist tightly. 

“I want more.” Law mutters. 

“Shit, just give me a minute.” Kid grunts. 

Sure, Kid’s got stamina, but he’s fucking beat. Law always walks so damn sluggishly around the place, if he knew getting fucked would give him energy, he would’ve been railed his best friend so that he could pick up some of the housework. 

“Not like that...” Law’s voice trails off at the end, glancing away from Kid, and Kid’s heart stutters, “I- I mean, ah shit just forget it.” 

Law scrambles off his lap, and Kid is quick to grip his elbow tugging him back. 

“Don’t,” Kid trails his other hand across Law’s stomach, pulling him back, “don’t do that. Tell me what you were going to say.” 

Law looks over his shoulder, bottom lip trapped between his teeth, and Kid pulls him closer, placing a kiss near his ribs. 

“It’s just me,” Kid mutters and Law releases a breath, smiling fondly. 

“It’s just you,” Law muses, “I suppose you’re right.” 

Law traces Kid’s lips, licking his own. 

“Not a relationship, but I want you, want more of you.” 

Kid places a kiss on the pad of Law’s thumb, nipping it playfully. 

“My dick that good.” 

Law scoffs, “you’re fucking incorrigible.” 

Kid hums, raising up so that he’s face to face with Law, surprising him by planting a kiss on his lips. 

“You’re already my best friend, I wouldn’t mind you being my lover.” 

Law flushes beautifully, grinning widely and shoving Kid back so that he’s leaning over him. 

“Don’t regret saying that.” 

Kid wants to say he’d never regret anything if it means him being with Law, but any type of praise he wanted to say gets swallowed up by Law kissing him breathlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried So Hard to make this soft, believe it or not. Anyways though, it's a really huge indulgence of mine for Law to have a daddy kink, and I was so damn excited when this little trope was given to me so I could exploit that. I was a little skeptical on the humor because I am not funny at all sksjsk but I feel like the banter made up for that? 
> 
> I also really loved the idea of Kid being a 'housewife' I wanted to add in a teasing remark for that but my last braincell gave up on me, let's just pretend Law said something about that. Words from my lovely gifter: 'dude this steak is so good I should wife you up.' That line would have been GOLD and I'm so upset I did nothing with it sklsj
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
